


Uneventful

by VenusOurania



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, character introspection, drug runner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusOurania/pseuds/VenusOurania
Summary: Andrei the pilot's definition of regular is pretty different from yours. Andy is just another person in the business.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Nile Freeman
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	Uneventful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sundial_at_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundial_at_Night/gifts).



> Alright, so this is a useless fic with absolutely no plot which was inspired by this post:   
> https://sundial-at-night.tumblr.com/post/629705771090919424/andrei-the-pilot-or-otherwise-known-as-the-person

Working as a drug runner, rarely a day goes by when something interesting doesn’t happen. Life is pretty eventful. He’s learnt not to ask questions. 

And people know not to ask questions. 

Really, it’s just the way business runs, and he’s seen some pretty… unusual things. And he’s sure some people have seen him doing some pretty unusual things too. That one time in Athens with all the ducks must have looked awfully peculiar to any onlooker. 

When this woman, who called herself Andy, (And Andrei was sure her real name wasn’t Andy at all, because who gives their real name in this business? He sure doesn’t.) had asked him to drop them in Goussainville for the first time, he thought they were one of those regular runaways. Will try their best to stay low, won’t make a fuss, pay him, and get out of his way. 

Although, there was something about Andy that intrigued Andrei. Told him not to get in her way. Or the three men with her. They all looked like they could kill him with their bare hands and not think twice about it. Andrei almost turned them away. 

But the business required risks. And if he’d been afraid of putting his life on the line, he’d have fallen off the queue long ago. 

So he agreed. Business, risks, big leaps, and all that. 

They were mostly quiet the whole ride, and there seemed to be a quiet camaraderie between them. Now, Andrei’s English is a  _ bit _ rusty, so he might have interpreted quite a bit of that wrong, so he couldn’t be sure, but they were a peculiar bunch.Then again, he has made a habit of not getting into people’s business. 

The second time Andy asks him to drop him in Goussainville, Andrei doesn’t really hesitate. He does wonder about the reason, but it’s not his business to ask. If they’d been runaways, they’d not have been going to the same place again. Probably. Also not coming to the same guy again. Peculiar, but no questions. 

This time, the other three men are absent, and seem to have been replaced by a black woman. 

He briefly wonders what happened to the others, and then decides he doesn’t want to pursue that line of thought. 

Andy and the other woman don’t really seem to get along much, but they’re not bothering him, so he doesn’t pay attention to them, considering their talks make just as much sense to him as Andy’s previous group did. 

It’s not very before things take a hard left. 

The gun pointed at him shouldn’t really come as such a surprise. 

It’s not like it’s a  _ first _ . There are very few firsts left in his life. Or so he likes to think. But he’s not so much of an amateur in the business that he’s never had a gun pulled on him before. But to pull a gun on your  _ only pilot _ ?  _ That’s _ amateurish.

And then Andy says, “Come here.” 

He doesn’t actually hesitate. 

He gets up. She’s a terrifying woman, and the fact that she’s tied down with a seatbelt does nothing to negate that. Also, he’s pretty sure the girl isn’t going to shoot him, but if Andy had to? She would. 

That’s what makes her so terrifying. 

“Sit your ass down!” The sheer loudness of gun girl’s voice and the weapon pointed at him makes him catch his step. 

“Stand up.”

“You do not listen to her, you listen to me,” the gun girl says, and this time her voice is firm enough that Andrei actually sits down, “Land this plane.” 

“Trust me, she’s not gonna shoot you,” Andy says, with such casual confidence that Andrei looks back at her, slight unease pooling in his stomach. “I am.”

Damnit, he knew it. He should have turned her away the first time--

“играть в мертвых”

Alright, so maybe he was a little too quick to judge. He perhaps hits his head a little too hard on the panels in front of him in his hurry, but the gun girl doesn’t seem to notice as she panics. 

The plane is starting to crash. He knows he could pull it up the last second, he knows he _ could.  _ He has enough experience to be able to do it. But the what ifs are daunting. And he doesn’t know what he’s waiting for as the two women talk about jumping off parachuteless from a fucking plane. 

As soon as Andy reveals what she said, Andrei quickly gets up and rights the plane. 

Turns out the two women didn’t just not get along with each other, they seem to pretty much hate each other with how they are going at it.

Now, don’t get him wrong, the gun girl has fire, lots of it. To pull a fun on the pilot, to actually cuff down someone like Andy, and try to duke it out with her. And on any good day, Andrei might have cheered for her. 

But who doesn't like cheering for the winning side? And, had he mentioned that Andy was terrifying? He tilts the plane not so subtly to help out Andy in their fight, even though she doesn’t look like she needs help. 

Oh, and there’s also the small matter of gun girl pulling a gun on him. 

Alright, anyway, he can work with this. It’s not like he hasn’t had some antsy people deck it out in the back of his plane before. Although they quiet down with a yell or two from him. 

He has a feeling it won’t work here. 

Eventually, things quiet down in the back. 

He sneaks back a glance, only to see the two women talking it out like long time pals on the floor. Like they hadn’t been trying to kill each other only moments before. The sudden companionship is jarring. Andrei opens his mouth, probably to curse, but then closes it again. 

After all, over the years, he’s mastered the art of not asking questions. 

Just a regular day at work. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, ik it's useless but again, I had fun writing it, and I already had a fan. So I win. I might write some JoexNicky fanfics soon though. I rewatched the movie today and goddamnit, who gave them the right to be this great. This phenomenal. This magnifiscent.


End file.
